


Origami Tanabata Festival

by dragonofdispair



Series: Toy Stories [32]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Origami, Photocomic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 03:05:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11431848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonofdispair/pseuds/dragonofdispair
Summary: The origami kimono girls gather to celebrate the Tanabata Festival.





	Origami Tanabata Festival




End file.
